


BREACH

by SkyeSentinels



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Breach - Freeform, Gay Keith (Voltron), HAP BIRF WITTYY, I'm too ace for this, Keith is one kinky motherfucker, Lance in a Wetsuit, M/M, SeaWorld AU, You're Welcome, clothed orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 02:53:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11027109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyeSentinels/pseuds/SkyeSentinels
Summary: Keith finally goes to see one of Lance's performances at Seaworld. The results are as you would expect.





	BREACH

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wittyy_name](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wittyy_name/gifts).



> HAP BIRF TO ALPHA MOM http://wittyy-name.tumblr.com/  
> HOPE THIS IS WHAT YOU WANTED
> 
> STILL TOO ACE FOR THIS

Lance tried to convince him to sit near the center stage, but Keith was just fine where he was, far away from the Splash Zone _ thank you very much.  _ Despite Lance working at Seaworld for a little over two months now, Keith had never come to see one of his shows. There would always be scheduling conflicts, but today was different.

 

Keith had finally gotten a day off of work and could make it to one of the shows that his boyfriend had been gushing about. Keith didn’t really see what all the hype was about, they were just whales doing tricks but he’d humor Lance. 

 

Settled in the stands, far away from the water, Keith heard the music start and the show began. Other performers came out in black and white wetsuits, starting to signal to the killer whales to do spins and wave their fins. But Lance was nowhere to be seen.

 

When the arena had emptied of both humans and whales, Keith almost thought he’d come to the wrong show, but then he heard the music change and saw a new performer come out.  _ There he is. _ Lance ran out and waved to the audience, a wide grin on his face. 

 

Lance dived into the water as a whale swam up next to him. His boyfriend balanced his feet on the whale’s nose as it swam around the pool, looking as if it was effortless. Keith always thought Lance looked at home in the water, but this performance really brought it home in his mind.

 

Lance and the whale disappeared into the water for a few seconds before breaching the surface and shooting up into the air, Lance jumping off the whale’s nose to go even higher before diving back in. The two did a few more tricks before ending the show with Lance riding around on the whale’s back. 

 

When they passed where Lance knew Keith was sitting, he dabbed. Right there. On the back of the whale.  _ What a dork. _ Keith had to put a hand over his mouth or he’d never stop laughing. Lance ended up back on stage and gave a final bow as the music ended, signalling the end of the show. 

 

~~~~~

 

Keith found Lance after the show near the employee entrance where they agreed to meet. Lance was still dripping wet in his wetsuit and Keith finally got a good look at him. That wetsuit left  _ nothing _ to the imagination and damn Keith wanted to touch him, just shove him against a wall and-  _ wait, no, bad gay thoughts _ . 

 

“-eith?” Lance waved a hand in his face. “Earth to Mullet? You okay?” Keith shook his head to banish the gay thoughts before nodding.

 

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just thinking. You were really good out there.” Lance’s look of concern morphed into a grin at that and he started to gush with big dramatic hand movements.

 

“Thanks. I’ve really been practicing on some of the moves and Wittyy- that’s the whale I was working with- is such an angel. I love her because she’s always such a good listener and has a flair for dramatics. And she’s just a beautiful whale, like, have you seen her? She’s gorgeous, honestly my favorite whale to work with here.” Keith watched his boyfriend ramble with a fond smile. He liked it when Lance was happy and able to share that happiness with him, a far cry from when they used to be “rivals.” 

 

But that was then and this is now, and Keith couldn’t be happier. Lance took a breath so Keith cut in, “I thought you were gonna show me some backstage action?” Lance perked up at that. “Oh, yeah!” He took hold of Keith’s hand, lacing their fingers together. He dragged Keith over to the Employees Only door, opening it and pulling Keith inside.

 

Lance took him around some places where they kept the whales and other animals. Keith  _ may  _ have been staring at Lance’s ass in the wetsuit most of the time. It was just  _ so tight _ on him. 

 

Somehow, they ended up in one of the secluded areas where miscellaneous props and merchandise were stored and one of the walls was the glass of a tank. Keith was curious about the empty tank, so he asked about it.

 

“What’s this tank for?” Keith pointed to the tank with one hand since the other was still entangled with Lance’s. Lance turned to him with a thoughtful expression then looked at the tank.

 

“Oh that’s just a backup tank we use for the whales, but it’s empty for now. No one really comes back here now.” At that, Keith had an idea and a devious smirk crossed his face. “No one?” Lance nodded distractedly. “Yeah, it’s kinda deserted. I don’t know how we even ended up here-”

 

Lance cut off when Keith pushed him up against the glass of the tank, taking both of Lance’s wrists in one hand and pinning them above his head. Lance’s eyes widened and his mouth dropped open a bit. He wiggled a bit in Keith’s grip but stopped when he felt no give and looked into Keith’s eyes.

 

“Uh, babe? What’re you doing? We’re kinda out in the open and what if someone comes by and-  _ oh _ .” Keith slowly palmed Lance through his wetsuit, cutting off his boyfriend’s higher brain functions. He kept moving his hand as he leaned in towards Lance’s ear. 

 

“I’ve been thinking about doing this ever since I saw you in that suit. You look so good and I just want to make a mess of you. Make you cum inside that suit.” Lance groaned loudly at that and tried to thrust his hips forward, but Keith removed his hand and stayed out of reach.

 

Lance’s eyes shot open and he glared at Keith. “You fuckin’  _ tease _ .” Keith smirked and ran his hand lightly over Lance’s stomach, feeling his muscles clench at his touch. He looked at Lance with hooded eyes and a smirk. “Only for you, babe. I want to see you  _ squirm _ .” Lance gulped and Keith leaned back in, capturing Lance’s mouth in a searing kiss.

 

He ran his hand over Lance’s sides then his chest and then down to his hips, kneading the muscles. He kept away from Lance’s dick, moving  _ just close enough _ but pulling away at the last second to move back up and away. All the while, Keith was mapping out the inside of Lance’s mouth, even if he had memorized it by now there was always more to explore about his boyfriend’s mouth. 

 

Keith pulled back to catch his breath and stared over Lance’s shoulder, seeing his own panting expression in the glass of the tank behind Lance’s trembling form. When he caught his breath, he looked to Lance and breathed, “Do you like this? How I can undo you without even  _ touching you _ ? Hmm? Do you,  _ Lance _ ?” 

 

Keith could see Lance try to respond but he was too far gone and could only manage a shaky nod, biting his bottom lip to keep his moans quiet in case anyone came around as Keith kept teasing every part of him  _ but _ his dick.

 

When Lance started to whimper at being denied, Keith found mercy deep within himself and started to grind his thigh into Lance’s dick, the fabric of the wetsuit adding more friction to his movements. Using his free hand, Keith grabbed Lance’s ass and pulled him forward for more momentum.

 

Lance couldn’t hold in his cries and his eyes opened in surprise, pupils blown wide. Keith kept up his pace until Lance cried out his name and came inside his wetsuit. Lance’s legs trembled like they were made of jelly and Keith had to lean closer to hold him up against the glass, finally releasing his boyfriend’s wrists to hold onto his sides instead.

 

Lance looked beautiful like this. Face flushed, pupils blown out, subtle shudders running through his frame. Keith knows he’ll never see a more beautiful sight in his life. 

 

Lance’s arms fell over Keith’s shoulders and his head tipped forward, so their foreheads were touching and their breath mingling. Keith knows Lance had recovered when he heard a soft “ _ fuck _ ” and Lance pulled back a bit to look Keith in the eyes, a small smile on his face.

 

“I think you just ruined my suit, Mullet. Now, I’ll have to go get my spare from the locker room. But first…” Lance gripped Keith’s shoulders and maneuvered him back until Keith bumped into something with the back of his legs, causing him to fall backwards into a chair.

 

“Lance, what-” Keith gulped down the rest of his words when Lance crouched down in front of him, a devious smirk on his boyfriend’s face. Lance placed his hands on Keith’s knees, spreading them as he leaned up, so their faces were inches apart.

 

“Oh, babe. I’m just gonna…” He brushed his lips against Keith ear. “Make you wait for it noW BECAUSE I’M LATE FOR MY NEXT SHOW HOLY SHIT.” 

 

Keith winced at Lance’s sudden volume change while he stood up and took a step back. Keith just stayed frozen there in the chair, legs slightly spread and dick still rock hard. Lance walked backwards toward the door, still facing Keith.

 

“Sorry babe, but I only have 30 minutes to go change and get ready for my last show of the day. Sorry to leave you hangin’, but eh,” Lance shrugged helplessly. “Can you find your way back out?”

 

That snapped Keith out of his frozen state, and he stood up quickly, his pants still feeling a little too tight. He really had no argument, so he just rubbed the bridge of his nose with one hand and waved off Lance with the other. “I’ll be fine. Don’t worry. BUT-” He glared and pointed an accusing finger at Lance. “ _ We will finish this later _ .”

 

Lance had the gall to  _ laugh at that _ , and Keith scowled at him, fidgeting in place to find a more comfortable position. Lance ran back to peck Keith’s lips, but he was having none of that. He couldn’t help it and leaned in to kiss Lance, slow and sensual, just enjoying how the other boy’s lips felt against his own. 

 

Lance pulled back with a dopey grin and Keith lightly pushed him towards the door. “Go, you dork. Don’t be late.” Lance grinned and ran out the door, throwing a wave over his shoulder.

 

Keith had to laugh despite his discomfort because  _ of course _ this is how it went, instead of how Keith imagined it.  _ Pushing Lance back up against the glass and having him watch Keith pound into him from behind- _ NO. BAD GAY THOUGHTS. 

 

Keith looked down at the tent in his pants. “I blame you.” He sighed and walked out the same door Lance had, hoping he wouldn’t get  _ too lost _ on his way out.

**Author's Note:**

> THE FUCKING END


End file.
